


Wedding Night to Remember

by WaywardDesertKnight



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Communication is Sexy, Except Schrödinger’s Roland, F/M, Femdom, I don’t know why all of the safewords I write are fruit, Minor appearances by the rest of Evan’s court, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/pseuds/WaywardDesertKnight
Summary: Leander and Nerea have been planning this night for some time. And finally three hundred years of tension finds release.
Relationships: Leander Aristides/Queen Nerea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wedding Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingenious_spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my lovely wife ingenious_spark. Happy birthday and enjoy!

Leander cast one last glance back at the party winding down in the reception hall. They had made their excuses and he had endured both Batu and Bracken’s implied teasing. He was at least grateful they hadn’t said anything overtly explicit in front of the children. A small shudder ran up his spine as he felt Nerea’s thumbnail lightly scratch along the inside of his wrist. For all that they had waited to indulge in more carnal pleasures until now, they had talked about it at length in the letters they had exchanged. His heart hammered in his chest as they took a turn down the corridor and arrived at the royal wing, refurbished now that the Queen no longer needed to sit vigil over the kingdom. The door to her-  _ their _ private chambers latched shut behind them.

Nerea wasted no time, she had waited three hundred years for this, and she could not wait a second longer. In a fluid motion, she pivoted from Leander’s side to stand before him and pin him to the wall. His coat accented his lovely hips and she used them to her advantage as she took them in hand to help lift herself to his mouth. One thigh slipped between his and she could feel his budding arousal through the lightweight cloth of his pants. Their lips crashed together with the fervor of a tidal wave. Nerea’s tongue demanded entry, and Leander yielded with a high, soft moan of need caught between them. His hands in turn found the back of her dress and began to undo the intricate fastenings. Any concern either of them had for their finery evaporated with every passing second. Nerea shucked her dress off her shoulders, the intricately embroidered pearls and jewel beads clattered faintly on the floor.

“Feeling cheeky aren’t we, my love?” Nerea murmured against his mouth, one hand now dangerously slipping from his hip to his inner thigh.

“P-Perhaps.” Leander choked on a moan when he felt the faint sting of nails through the fabric.

A smirk played across her lips as she broke the kiss to attack his neck, a line of dark lovebites bloomed across his skin in rapid succession. “Do you remember what I said in my letters?”

The thought alone sent a spike of pleasure through him. “I do. You said you wished to show me just how deep your appreciation and love for me runs and to bring me to such heights of pleasure I cannot but bear to think of anything else beyond you.”

Nerea quickly smiled and backed off enough to undo the intricate clasps of his scaled jewelry and fine coat. “Come then, my love, I’ve made all the preparations.” Leander flushed a deep crimson as she guided him to her private bedroom. She paused outside of the door to kiss him once more, now soft and chaste. “Do you have a word or signal in mind if you become uncomfortable in any way? Preferably something out of place that would easily draw attention to it?”

He thought for a few agonizing moments through the haze of his arousal to review all of the fantasies they had shared, and find a good signal. “Assuming I have use of my mouth, the word ‘Moongo’, and if I do not then I shall snap twice. And what about you, beloved?”

“Those both work for me, my dear Leander.” She ran a fond and gentle hand down his cheek. “I love you, so very much, and I wish for this to be good for you.”

“I’m certain it will be.” He smiled at her with all the love that had burned in his heart since their youth together all those years ago. He tipped his head and kissed her palm softly. She giggled quietly and opened the door to the bedroom. “I love you too, Nerea.”

Once the door had latched behind them, Leander found himself once more pressed between it and his wife. Her thigh pressed between his thighs anew, and this time her hand kneaded along the growing bulge, his cock aching through the thin layers of cloth. Again Nerea latched onto his throat to suck more marks into the pale line of skin and he moaned loudly. His fingers curled into the sleek fabric of her slip, any concerns that it could tear fell away from his mind. The crashing tides of pleasure broke as she took his hands and caught him in another riptide kiss and dragged him to the bed. As they fell to the linen lined bed, Leander realized that there was an odd top sheet covering the rest, a clever means of keeping the rest of the bed clean once they finished.

Nerea stripped out of the last of her clothes before she swiftly divested Leander, his blue eyes not quite meeting her red ones. She straddled his hips and caressed his cheek, his hot length pressed against her thighs. “My sweet Leander, there’s no need to be so shy. You’re my  _ husband _ now, any sort of impropriety is no longer our concern.”

“Of course.” He lifted his gaze to hers, eyes half-lidded and glasses slightly askew, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted. “What would you have of me?”

“For you to relax, and let us enjoy this night, together.” She reached past him, her breasts just brushing against his shoulders and sending a small shiver of delight up her own spine. She withdrew a pair of soft, purple-dyed, leather cuffs lined with plush fabric attached to a length of chain looped around the headboard. “Here, how do these feel?”

Leander adjusted his glasses and checked them with a pleased nod. “Quite good. Please, my love, continue.”

He didn’t need to tell Nerea twice as she slipped the cuffs around his wrists. Once she had checked they were comfortably secure, she retrieved one of the silken scarves she favored during the winter months. “I will need your glasses.” He nodded before she quickly slipped them from his face. The scarf wound around his head and she tied it off, she ran her hands down his body before she moved off of his hips. “Part your legs.” He obeyed eagerly, and Nerea could feel her own body ache at the sight of him gloriously splayed out and needy. She withdrew two more sets of cuffs, each one hooked to a corner post at the foot of the bed, and she secured each one to one of his ankles. “Are those comfortable?” She checked. Leander moaned and nodded in response.

She eyed the spot she had stashed another toy, this one a gag, and opted against it. Leander had such a lovely mouth and voice, it seemed a shame not to let him have those. Instead she reluctantly moved to the nightstand to retrieve the last of her preparations, all the while watching him. Nerea set her supplies by his hip as she made ready with them.

Leander’s chest heaved with anticipation as he heard her moving around. The faint sound of a jar latch and the smell of a lightly sweet substance filled the air. “I had this imported from Goldpaw, a special lubrication to help partners keep up with one another’s needs.” She explained accompanied by the sound of cloth and leather rustling. “But my beautiful Leander, I shall have to have a change of plans.” He felt her crawl up the bed, and she straddled his face. For his part, Leander moaned as her scent washed over him. She ran her hands through his hair. “I want your mouth on me, beloved.” He didn’t have to be told twice as his tongue immediately swept along her slit, the soft, coarse blue curls tickled against his skin. 

Nerea’s head fell back with a groan of relief as his hot mouth began to soothe the ache of desire that had consumed her all evening. His lips closed around her clit and she massaged his scalp. “L-Leander, good, very good.” She praised, her breath now coming in ragged gasps. He did have quite the talent at that, what he lacked in practiced technique he made up for in improvisation and eagerness. Her thighs trembled around him. A coil of heat built in the pit of her stomach as Leander curled his tongue around her clit before he sucked on it. A few more motions like that and a sudden, delightful orgasm washed over her, followed by a smaller second one as he kept up his work. Nerea bowed forward as she caught her breath, her own need satisfied for now. 

“You’ve been so good Leander, so very, very good.” She murmured as she released his head and slid back to lie atop him, blue hair spilling across her back in sleek rivers. She kissed him, curious at the way they would taste together. It was a bit surprising, the blend of her fluid on his tongue and lips, but not an unwelcome contrast. Nerea moaned into the kiss, and ran her hands along his body. Travelling to save the world had toned his already lovely physique into a work of pure art. 

She broke the kiss to resume her efforts to ensure that he knew just how much she adored her. She kissed and bit her way down his chest, pausing to nip at one of his nipples while she rolled her thumb along the other. The way his cock twitched against her hip accompanied by the loud moan spurred her to linger on his chest. She teased at his chest until his voice cracked. 

“Please- Please- I need-“ Leander managed between ragged gasps.

“Need what?” She encouraged as she slipped down between his legs.

“You. In me. On me. Please. Beloved,  _ I need you _ .”

Hearing him reduced to a trembling mess, Nerea took up the specially formulated oil from the spot by his hip. It took barely a thought to cast a barrier spell over her hand before she slid on the leather harness to rest on her hips, the sleek glass dildo had been a custom order from a discrete shop, and one she had modeled off of one of Brineskimmer’s cocks after asking the kingmaker about them. She rubbed oil along her hand as well as the dildo. Once all the preparations had been made, she carefully pressed a finger to his entrance before angling her thumb to knead at his sweet spot.

Leander’s hips bucked at the sharp jolt of pleasure that seared through him. He let out a cracked cry of delight, and he swore he was already on the verge of climax already. He felt Nerea press her finger in and he teetered dangerously closer with each moment. An intimate heat curled inside him as she slowly, agonizingly slowly fingered him. Her finger brushed against his sweet spot while her thumb kneaded it from the outside. Leander’s entire body arched, chains rattling, as he came. Pleasure clouded his mind, his chest heaved, and his face flushed in embarrassment. “I- I-“ he tipped his face away from her, braced for her displeasure.

“My beautiful Leander, I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself so much already.” She ran a hand along his cock, still hard much to his genuine shock and delight. 

“H-How?” He moaned as her fingers moved.

“Simple. The lubrication I’m using has the benefit of sustaining one’s arousal for some time.” Nerea teased a second finger to his entrance. “Think you can take it?”

“Yes. Please.” Leander canted his hips. He had grown accustomed to how quickly he had fingered himself when alone, but this arduous pace and Nerea’s presence had reduced him to a shivering wreck.

She pushed in a second finger beside the first as her free hand fled his cock, and she raked her nails down his hip to his inner thigh. His body went taut as a bow, struggling against the restraints. Her mouth found the mess of come low on his stomach, her tongue lapped it up, while a few strands of her hair tickled along his cock. Nerea scissored her fingers, her breath ran along the hot, thin skin of his cock, even as her lips danced around where he desperately wanted her to touch.

Once his body had relaxed enough, she slid in a third finger and considered the girth of the dildo, in particular near the base. Leander would require more preparation in order to take it successfully. Not that she was in any sort of rush, after all they had all night if they truly wished. Her fingers curled again while her mouth left a matching garden of love bites along his gorgeous hips and thighs. A few more strokes of her fingers and his hips trembled, eager for more. As she slipped in a last finger, a thought crossed her mind.

“You’re doing so, so wonderfully beloved. Do you think that you could take a little more?” She asked, now stroking his cock actively to help him relax.

A soft whimper escaped Leander’s lips, the stimulation delightfully overwhelming. He could take it though, some of the toys he had procured for his own private use had required preparation like this. Though it had been far less intense given the circumstances. He arched his back to rock into each curl of fingers and flick of wrist. A loud moan tore through the intimate atmosphere as her fingertips brushed his sweet spot with every thrust. 

His body relaxed quickly and Nerea put aside any concerns, and trusted Leander to know his own body. She brought her thumb to touch her palm and gradually eased past her knuckles. Her hand stilled inside of him to let him adjust, the raw intimate seconds as long as a century. Slowly she rocked her hand back and forth, once, twice- The moan and orgasm that shattered through him made her moan by proxy, the sight of his whole body taut and arched before he relaxed onto the bed made her bring her free hand to her clit to quickly finish herself off in a slightly clumsy orgasm.

Two sets of warm, uneven breath filled the intimate air. Nerea shook out of her bliss to look up at Leander. “Shall we keep going, beloved?” She watched him.

“Please.” He managed, voice soft and shaky. He clearly needed a moment to recover after that last orgasm.

“Do you want something else in you?” Nerea gently withdrew her hand and wiped it off on a small towel before dispelling the protective barrier. 

“Y-You.” He shivered as the emptiness left him aching and needy.

She double checked that the dildo was still slicked before she moved into position, and let the head brush against his entrance. Thanks to her freed up hands, she braced herself on her elbows to lean up and kiss Leander with all the gentle tenderness that she carried within her for him. The kiss lingered in the slow, sensual dance as Nerea rolled her hips to push in. A low, desperate moan wracked his body beneath her, and he lifted up to meet her as best he could. Small thrusts pressed her deeper and deeper into him until the knot just teased at his entrance. 

The air punched from Leander’s lungs as Nerea stilled to allow him to adjust. “Let me know when you’re ready, beloved.”

Leander allowed himself to savor the warm weight of his wife atop him accompanied by the blissful stretch inside him. Everything had fallen into a whirlpool of surreal delight, his world had become just the two of them, everything he had ever wanted was right here, right now. Once he felt he could really take her, he lifted his hips and experimentally rocked up against her. The dance of their bodies shifted from their lips to their hips as Nerea followed his lead. The sleek curve of the dildo rubbed against his sweet spot with each thrust, while his cock rubbed against her stomach. Sparks of pleasure jumped along his skin. Their kiss resumed with fervor while Nerea’s hands snaked around to his back. Her nails raked along his back, a sharp bite to contrast against everything else. 

“N-Nerea- I- I-“ Leander cried out as he strained against his soft shackles, which clattered with each thrust.

A sharp snap of her hips and the knot pushed into him and he came, hard and long as she rode him through it. Leander’s mind went blissfully blank and floaty, the whole world lost to a haze of cotton beyond the two of them. As his immediate surroundings slowly seeped back in, he could feel Nerea carefully reaching around his face to undo the blindfold. The dim blue-green light of the room flooded his vision along with her smiling, if blurry, face. Her fingers massaged along a pair of pressure marks around his temples.

“How was that beloved?” Nerea asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

His voice failed him and he merely nodded with a soft smile.

“Do you want me out?”

He shook his head.

“Do you want me to take the manacles off?”

He nodded again.

It took a few minutes to carefully undo the manacles without jostling Leander’s hips too much. Once she had, she took the opportunity to rub his wrists and ankles to ensure he hadn’t been injured by the restraints. Leander let out a weak moan she moved around and caressed him. Nerea kissed his cheek when he coiled his arms and legs around her. She rolled her hips in a slow, gentle motion. Their kiss, tender and serene mirrored their bodies, and Leander’s orgasm crept up on him with the tide before he sank into that sea of bliss one last time.

“ Out, please.” His voice came out as a quiet rasp.

Nerea withdrew, careful to take her time and check for any sign of discomfort. Once free, she slipped off the harness and set it aside on the nightstand before she curled up beside him. She was still desperate for more, but she could wait, as long as needed.

Leander nuzzled against her neck, boneless and content. “How can I pleasure you?” He ran his hand down her body with languid sweetness.

“Can you use those lovely fingers of yours?” She asked as his touch dared closer to where she wanted him.

In answer to her question, he slipped his hand between her legs, two fingers stroked along her achingly slick slit. Nerea’s bright red eyes fluttered shut, her head tilted to nuzzle against his messy blond fluff. His fingers dipped between her folds, and she made a soft whine in the back of her throat. He rubbed at her clit, her hips now rutting against his hand actively. She pressed a flurry of kisses to his face between moans, her hands clutching at his shoulder and hip. 

“Please, beloved, I want to see you come.” Leander’s voice was rough from how loud he had been earlier.

That delicate caress of his voice pushed her over the edge, and she rode his hand into a long climax. He stroked her through it, watching Nerea intensely as she came. He might have been reduced to a mess, but he wanted to watch this, to savor the sight of her in the throes of pleasure. As she rode down from her high, Nerea gently pushed at Leander’s hand to curl against him.

“Good?” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, small and sweet. “Very. Once I have legs, I’ll draw up a bath.”

“That sounds amazing, thank you.”

They kissed before cuddled close together, taking comfort in one another. Eventually, Nerea reluctantly drew away to gather up their supplies. While the bath filled, she took up a wet washcloth and returned to wipe up the mess staining Leander’s body. He let out a soft croak of discomfort as she cleaned him off. She returned to the bathroom and cleaned off their toys before she turned off the tap for the bath.

“Here,” Nerea helped Leander to sit up, “do you need my help to get to the bathroom?”

He nodded and she aided him into the other room. Once he had made his way into the soothingly warm water, Nerea crawled in beside him, and leaned back against his chest. Leander smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. The two relaxed in comfortable silence, utterly content to simply be with one another. However after some time, both of them could feel sleep’s tender siren call summon them. Even Nerea, who had gone centuries without rest, now could fully allow herself to give in to such indulgences.

“Would you like me to help you wash up?” She rolled over to face him.

“That sounds delightful, thank you.”

“Of course, beloved.” Nerea took up the soaps and washcloth to prepare for her task.

She had taken the effort to explore Leander’s body earlier, but this task put him in a new light. She had never seen him drowsy and content before, no signs of the stress he had undergone as Archon or Consul upon him. As she rinsed out his hair, she stole a kiss from him, watching his confused delight as he sat up.

“Shall I help you now?” Leander tilted his head as he took the soap from the side of the bath. He had enough control of his body now that he could probably do this.

“Please.”

As he worked, Nerea allowed herself to completely surrender to his work. Ever diligent, Leander helped her to wash off, taking the opportunity to explore her body as she had his. Once he had finished, she pulled the stopper out of the tub to let it drain, before she turned on the tap once more and flipped the switch for the upper tap so they could rinse off. As they toweled off, both shivered at the chill of the room without the lingering warmth of the water. Clean and content, Leander silently took up comb and oil, and tended Nerea’s hair with them before he braided it back. Once his own hair had been treated with oil and comb, the two made their way back to the bedroom. Nerea removed the protective sheet from the bed, and Leander redid the covers.

“I don’t have a nightshirt.” He frowned contemplatively. “And I doubt I’ll fit in one of yours.”

“Don’t bother, love.” She shook her head with a playful smile. “I have a feeling they’re only going to get in the way later.”

Even as Leander blushed, he smiled. “Ah, of course.”

They crawled into bed, Nerea coiled around Leander’s back, hand clutching protectively over his heart. Leander squeezed her hand with his. “Good night, my beloved Nerea.”

“Good night, my dearest Leander.”

—-

“Leander! Are you alright?!” Evan shouted as the Junior Consul arrived in his throne room.

Given his new status, Leander had been gifted a new outfit as befitted his title of Prince Consort, even if everyone insisted on calling him King. The outfit was absolutely gorgeous, though it had the unfortunate consequence of being completely open to mid-chest. He really had to have a talk with the tailors about getting a different outfit made.

Leander adjusted his glasses to conceal his blush. “I’m fine, your Majesty. You needn’t trouble yourself on my account.”

Batu’s eyebrows waggled as he stifled a laugh. “Glad to see you won that fight with a socktopus.”

“Looks like it was a rough time.” Bracken added, also smiling mischievously at him.

For his part, Leander shot those two a dirty look but refrained from retorting. It would only give them more ammunition to use right now.

Tani bounced on the balls of her feet. “Cor, Leander, I had no idea you were so tough!”

He took a deep, calming breath. “Thank you, Tani, though shall we get to work?”

“Yes, but please don’t strain yourself, Leander.” Evan fretted at him.

“Of course, as you command, your Majesty.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to this game for giving me everything I ever wanted in an isekai.


End file.
